This invention relates to golf and is concerned with an aid for practicing putting.
Among the many challenges faced by a golfer is that of being able to putt accurately and consistently. Many golf competitions have been won or lost on a putting green.
The prior art is replete with devices for helping a golfer to achieve competency in putting. Typical prior art documents are the specifications of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. and patent applications: 4,913,440, 4,732,390, 6,769,995, 6,019,685, 6,840,870, 2009227388 and 20080227561.
In a general sense the prior art devices are used to define a path for a swinging golf club. Some of the devices are designed for indoor use. Variations include the use of a mirror or markings to assist a user to position himself correctly relative to a ball and to ensure that a putter is correctly orientated.
The applicant has observed that a golfer may display a reasonable degree of competency when using a putting aid, but is not necessarily capable of producing the same level of skill, in an effective manner, when the putting aid is not available.
An object of the present invention is to provide a putting aid which is adjustable by a user to take account of a change in the user's skill level during training sessions. Additionally, the invention is concerned with a putting aid which facilitates a transition for a user from a practice mode, in which the aid is used, to a play mode in which the aid is dispensed with.